Fellow Companions
by Manuel Evermont
Summary: OMG! My first VHD fanfic! Please be nice...No flamers, please. .; Anyways... This isn't a romance thing. It might sound like it, but it's not. -; What am I talking for? Just read it and find out. UPDATE: Will never finish due to unavoidable situations.
1. Prologue

Fellow Companions: Prologue

"But, mother," whined a young girl, catching up to her mother's walk.

"No but's, Desdemona," replied her mother. "You are to be married to him next year and that is that."

The young girl stopped and pouted. Her raven black hair cascaded down her back and over her shoulders, completely straight. She had managed to cut it just above her waist. Her deep brown eyes watched her mother enter a room and she turned around to march back to her bedroom.Her skin was pale white, almost as pale as the mansion walls.

"Stupid fiance. I can't believe she setted me up with a _dunpeal_."

She plopped herself face down on her bed and screamed out, muffled by the pillows, "It's not fair!"

She sat back upright and felt along the edge of her bed. Then, she took out a long, thin sword.

"I forgot about this…"

She looked all around the room, making sure that no one was around, and began taking some valuable items. She packed them inside a medium sized blue bag and found a long, black, hooded cloak. There was an emblem of the letter D on the clasp, with a small rose on the curved side. Then, as silent as the shadows, she took her silvery white horse, and galloped off into the meadows.

********************************************

Hehe, forgot to mention one little thing…sad, but true.

****

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire Hunter D, its characters (except for my own)**, and so on.**


	2. Chapter One: A Kidnapping Or Was It?

Fellow Companions: Chapter One

A young looking man rode up to town one day, on horseback, and stopped in front of a gate. His broad brim hat hid most of his face from the sunlight and his hair cascaded in waves around him. His dark uniform was uniquely designed, followed by a flowing cape. He looked up at the mansion, dismounted his horse, walked up to the door, and knocked on it. A woman opened the door and looked at him with a look of grief on her face. She opened the door a little wider for him to enter and, after he went in, closed the door.

"I'm so glad that you're here, mister…"

"D," was all he said.

"Yes, well, my name is Amelia Juniper and I requested your services to… bring back… my…"

The woman broke down in a fit of tears and she covered her face with her damp handkerchief. A young man came out of the room on the right to the woman. His hair was white, a contrast to the black hair the woman has. He looked at D with narrow blue eyes and then back at the woman.

"It's all right, Mrs. Juniper, here, let me escort you back to your seat."

She allowed the young man to lead her into the next room and she took her seat, next to a picture of a young girl. The young man looked back at D. He was wearing a black tuxedo, quite appropriately matched with the woman's white gown.

"Are you the dhampir hunter," inquired the young man.

"Yes," was all D said.

"Heh, I can't believe we hired a dunpeal to track down Desdemona." 

"Jonathan!" Mrs. Juniper looked shock.

"What? He _is_ a dunpeal." Jonathan motioned a hand at D. "I mean, look at him!"

"That is still no way to act toward a guest," whispered Mrs. Juniper.

Jonathan sighed and shrugged. He walked over to the fireplace and looked at the ash in it, then, he turned to look at D. "Well, if you must know the details, then, we'll tell you."

"My daughter…" Mrs. Juniper looked up at D, who looked at her in return. "My daughter is not the type who would venture out on her own. If you knew her, then she is a shy girl who doesn't come in contact with the outside world."

"We figured that she was kidnapped," blurted out Jonathan. "I mean…there were signs of a struggle in her bedroom. If you want, we can show you."

"We'll offer as much as we can for you. How does fifty million sound," asked the mother.

Jonathan gasped and stepped closer to Mrs. Juniper. "But, Mrs. Juniper, fifty million is too much to—

"Jonathan, I don't care about the money, I'm making it a point here."

"But—

"Surely, you love Desdemona too much to care also?"

Jonathan kept his mouth shut and Mrs. Juniper looked at D for his approval. D nodded and looked over at Jonathan, who sneered and went out of the room. D considered that that might be a sign to follow…So, he followed.

He barely went in the hallway when Jonathan spoke up.

"You _do_ know that you're taking the money for our wedding."

"What if there isn't going to be a wedding," was the only thing D said.

Jonathan stopped walking and turned around. "Just what are you saying? That she won't care about me the same way that I care about her?"

D stopped and was quiet, then, "You're a dhampir, are you not?"

"Y-Yes…" Jonathan was taken back.

D stood there. Then, he said, "Aren't you going to show me her bedroom?"

Jonathan raised an eyebrow, then turned to lead the way again. They entered a room and Jonathan turned on the lights.

The room was a complete mess. Pillows were thrown everywhere, a mirror was cracked, jewelry was scattered across the entire floor, and there was a knife in the very back wall. D walked across the debris to the knife. It was ornately deigned, with a sapphire that was cut into a style of a flower at the end. He took the knife out and a note fell from it. It was small, but readable.

__

"Left, going to live my own life with someone else, might be stupid enough to die in battle. Bye."

D tucked this away, along with the knife, and left the room without another word. Jonathan ran to catch up with him.

"You should also know that one of our horses was stolen," he said, between steps.

"She was drugged, kidnapped, and was transported to their master by that horse."

Jonathan slowed down and stopped, while looking after D. He felt weak and had to lean against the wall.

D was at the front door, where Mrs. Juniper was waiting.

"Well," she asked expectantly.

"I suggest you not to worry, I'll be taking my leave now," said D, a little too calmly.

Mrs. Juniper moved aside and stared after D, as D mounted his horse and left through the gates.

All of a sudden, Jonathan was at her side.

"Fifty million dollars for _that_?"

"Hush, Jonathan," said Mrs. Juniper. "I heard that he was the best hunter ever, so we must show our respect."

"Still…How will we pay for the wedding?"

Mrs. Juniper didn't say anything and Jonathan didn't press on.

"You care too much about money," was what she said after some time. "I wonder if you care about Desdemona the same way."

********************

I was tired when I was making this story. So, if it sounds terrible, it's due to that. *yawn* I'm going to sleep now… Zzz… *mumbles in sleep* Read and Review, please. *snore* No flamers…

D's left hand: stupid idiot, talking about this story in his sleep.

Manuel: (snore) shut up…

D's left hand: That was completely disrespectful.

Jonathan: I'm a dhampir and proud sick of it!

Manuel dreams of asking himself, "Why are we still talking?"


	3. Chapter Two: A Stranger In Innocence

Fellow Companions: Chapter Two

It's been a year since Desdemona's mother given D the mission to rescue her daughter. 

"Ya know," came a voice somewhere, as D was riding through a forest, "You lied to people that cared about that poor girl. You know which one, the one with the girl.. Demon… Demona…"

"Desdemona," whispered D.

"How come," came that voice again.

D stayed silent as he rode through the grove of trees.

"Y'know, it's also been a year already. That's a long time. Why don't we call it quits? I mean, they probably gave up now."

A twig snapped.

"They probably hired other hunters and brought her—

"Shh…" D stopped his horse.

"That's funny," said a face from his left hand. "I could of sworn that I heard something. Didn't you?"

D kept silent for some time. Then, he made his horse move again.

"She's following us," said D.

"WHAT! After a year?! How can you make sure that this isn't the same girl?"

They entered a clearing and D stopped. From here, he could see around him.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," sang the hand.

Time passed by and there was no sign of anybody. A small blue jay flew across, in front of his horse. D continued on.

"Weeell… I guess you were wrong that time, D."

D kept going until he came to the next town. From there, he found a girl standing outside of a store, carrying a rather lightweight sword, tied to her waist by a sash. Her hair, which was just above her waist, was straight and raven black that shone in the sunlight. Her bangs were oddly styled. Her right bangs were ringlets, but her left was wavy. Such a strange combination, but it fitted her face. Her attire consisted of a tight leather fabric. Her knee length boots had high heels and her arms were covered with vinyl gloves that reached up to her midarm. She turned her brown eyes onto the stranger and she gave a small salute with her right hand, using only two fingers.

"Are you part of this town, or are you new here," she asked.

D looked the girl over. She couldn't be more than nineteen years old and her cloak was concealing two small clasps.

"I'm new," replied the hunter.

"Oh… Sorry, but I was hoping that maybe _you_ would help me around this place." She went to a tied horse and began untying the ropes. "Oh, well. Thanks, anyway."

She undid the knot and mounted the horse skillfully, her cloak moved a bit, revealing only the letter "B" on one of the clasps, with a small leaf on the background. She then turned the horse and rode off. 

Just then, a young man ran out of the store and yelled after her, "Hey, you! Get back here with my horse! You have no right to steal it!"

The girl looked back and yelled, "Don't worry, I'll have it back to you right after I'm done with it!"

The young man crossed his arms together.

"Well, that was hardly a proper introduction from a princess," remarked the man.

"A princess?" D looked after the girl's trail of dust, moving into the far path.

"Yeah, at least, that's what she told me." The young man looked at D. Then, he blushed and turned back to the door.

"I wonder when she'll be done with it," he mumbled, as he went back inside the store.

D looked at the door, then made his horse move forward in a trot and followed the tracks that the other girl had made.

The sun was scorching hot and this made the young girl tired and thirsty.

"AAH! This heat's gonna kill me!"

She looked around and gasped.

"No wonder why." She looked up at the sky. "I'm in the middle of a DESERT!"

She stopped and looked lost in thought.

"Too bad that river I passed almost _an hour ago_ was a mirage."

She looked around and a sweatdrop appears on her head. Then, she made her horse move again. She passed by an oasis, stopped, and turned back. She then breathed a sigh and started screaming, "ANOTHER MIRAGE!!!"

She started crying out (anime-style: flowing rivers out of the eyes) and stopped instantly. Then, she pouted and moved her horse again. The sandy, dry breeze fluttered her leather cloak and some sand got in her eyes. She screamed and started rubbing furiously at them to remove them.

"I _got_ to get myself sunglasses," she told herself.

She looked up ahead and saw a small town.

"Let's hope that town's not a mirage…"

Indeed, it wasn't. All of a sudden, the young lady's face brightened up.

"It's my," she paused and a sweatdrop appeared on her head, "hometown."

She bowed her head and breathed a sigh (anime-style: a small drawing of a cloud comes out her mouth). She picked up her head and moved her horse forward.

"Well, I guess this way, I could get something to drink," said the young lady, as she looked dully up ahead, slightly leaning against the horse's neck.

She arrived at a small house and dismounted. She knocked on the door and yelled out, "MOM! I'M BACK FROM MY FIVE MONTH TRAVEL! Which was intended to be a ten year travel…"

Nobody answered.

"Huh?" A questioned look appeared on her face.

"That's funny…"

She knocked again. This time, the door opened by itself.The young lady stood with her arm halfway raised and staring at the door with big eyes.

"Ah…"

She entered the doorway and found the place the same that it's always been. She entered the dining room, to her right, and found the wooden table with its bowl of fruit in the middle. About eight chairs were seated around it. She went out at the left and entered the dining room. The soup was bubbling inside the pot and she went to lower the fire. She exited the room to the left and entered the living room. So far, nobody was around. She got panicky and ran up the steps, in front of the entrance door, and entered the bedrooms. Nobody was there. 

"Where _is_ everybody?"

She descended the stairs slowly and went out the door unconsciously. Then, she entered the stable on her right and saw only three horses. One was silvery white, another was ebony black, and the last was a cool windy blue.

"Charlemagne, Jasmine, Princess," nodded the young girl as she went to each of them. 

"Charlemagne, did you know where momma and pappa went?"

The Charlemagne neighed and shook his head.

"Smart horse," came a soft voice from behind her.

The girl turned around quickly and saw the same stranger she met a while back.

"STALKER," was the first word that came out of her mouth.

"I just happen to go the same place that you were going," was the reply from the dark stranger.

"Really? Is it also a coincidence that you happen to be in the same stable that I'm in right now," suspiciously asked the girl.

"Coincidences do happen."

The girl blushed a crimson red and turned her head.

"I didn't catch your name back there, what is it," asked D.

"Uh…" The girl turned her head back. "It's Voletta Black."

"That name is french," responded D.

"So what if it is? I just happen to like french names."

"Do you know anybody with the name Desdemona?"

"Um…" She appeared to be thinking. "Now that you mention it, I've heard that she was going to the castle of…"

She paused a sudden look of hate flashed in her eyes, "Yukio Kilkin."

"You seem disturbed," reported D.

Voletta stared at D for some time before realizing what he meant. "Oh, sorry," she said, "I'm a little dense about these things."

A sweatdrop appeared on her head as she laughed nervously. D seemed unamused.

"Where is this Yukio Kilkin," asked D.

"How should _I_ know?" Voletta went to the silvery white horse and undid the ropes. "They said that he lives in a carriage/ castle. They've been on the road everywhere." 

She led the horse out and grabbed the rope of the other horse. D followed her out.

"I've been trying to find some information about him after I met Desdemona."

"How long ago was that?"

She thought for a minute, "About a year."

D stayed silent. There was a feeling of doubt around him, but Voletta disregarded it. 

"I heard that she was hunting down vampires for a living and that she was running away from a marriage with…a dhampir." She hopped on the silvery white horse and took the reins of the horse she "borrowed". 

"She's one, though. She just hates anything with vampire blood…" A shadow fell on her face as she whispered, "Even herself."

D caught this, but he didn't say anything.

"I believe the last time I saw the carriage, it was somewhere in the west. I'm going to go now, so…" She extended a hand, as if to shake his. D didn't raise his hand.

"Ah, okay… Till then, my friend." And with that, she urged Charlemagne to move through the desert.

D watched, went back to his horse, mounted, and went on his way.

**********

Well… hope y'all liked my fic. The longest chapter…so far. Read and Review, please. No flamers.

Volette: (whining) I had to go back to the desert, even after I got sand in my eyes?

Manuel: Yes.

Voletta: (still whining) And I still haven't gotten a drink, yet.

Manuel: (patting her back) ^.^ I'll try to squeeze in a drink in the next chapter.

Voletta: YAY! (jumping up and down)

D: The chapter's over, why are you still talking?

Manuel: Sorry… Till then, my fans!

Voletta: THAT'S MY LINE!

Manuel: Nuh-uh.

D sweatdrops as Manuel and Voletta argues in the background.


	4. Chapter Three: Poisoning

Fellow Companions: Chapter Three

That night…

"AAAH! What a dark night this is…"

Voletta looked all around the forest she was in.

"That guy that I gave back the horse to was pretty nice. I mean, he might've been drunk, but he didn't yell or anything. He even bought me a drink, talk about friendly."

She sighed and noticed a cabin up ahead.

"Hm… I wonder who's cabin that is."

Meanwhile, a few hours before…

"Hey, D, wait a minute!"

D ignored his hand as he went northward. The sun had set and the solemn moon was out, with their companions, the twinkling stars.

"That girl said that the carriage was last spotted in the s—

"I don't trust her," replied D, as he steered his horse through the desert.

"You probably don't trust her, but what if she was right? This would be a _very_ wrong—

"Don't worry. I know what I'm doing."

"Yeah, like that time in the forest. 'Oh, I hear a girl. Maybe it's Demona', or whatever her name is. Jeez, if it weren't for you, I would think that you went bonkers."

D stayed quiet.

His left hand sighed and said, "Why did I get attached to a quiet guy?"

Suddenly, there was an image up ahead. It was an enormous carriage in the middle of a sandstorm. And the carriage…was heading towards D!

"Holy sm—

D went to the side, just in time for the carriage to pass him. He glimpsed a young man inside of it, or should we call him, a young _vampyre_. His silvery white hair was shimmering in the moonlight. His eyes were closed, as if in thought, but there weren't visible fangs.

"HEY, you were right all along," said a face on D's left hand. "Shouldn't we follow that thing? See where it goes?"

D followed the carriage, but the sandstorm that had enveloped around the carriage was too strong for him to see through, let alone go through.

"Holy moly, I've never seen a sandstorm that big _ever_," remarked the ever-so-witty hand.

All of a sudden, it turned north and went back, almost as if trying to attack D.

"TURN, TURN, TURN," yelled the hand.

D turned as fast as he could and was only grazed by a sharp protrusion on the carriage. (" 'Grazed?' You've _got_ to be kidding, he was _bleeding_," remarked the ever-so-_mouthful_ hand.) A line of blood came from his left arm and he pressed his right hand against the cut to apply pressure.

"Hey, you might want to save the blood. It's not everyday that you drink blood. Hell, you've never _drank_ blood for the past centuries."

"I can take care of myself," winced D, as he turned his horse around.

The carriage seemed to have mysteriously disappeared and D was left alone in the desert. He went northward and, after an hour or so, entered a not so thick forest. There was a fairly small cabin and he stumbled in there. His sight was growing dim and he felt weak.

"Is anyone in here," he asked.

There wasn't a reply, but he fell into a stranger's arms. Or was it a stranger?

D opened his eyes and found himself in a bed. He had heard talking just last night. One of the voice was his hand, the other was another familiar voice. He sat up and saw a young girl sleeping in a corner, sitting on a seat. D took a look around. He assumed that they were in the same cabin that he stumbled in and he stood up. He then noticed that his arm was bandaged. He took his hat from the desk and went to the door. That was when he heard the young girl wake up.

"Are you leaving so soon," she asked.

D turned around. It was Voletta. He looked at her.

"Thank you for your help," said D.

"It was no problem at all. I'm also tracking down Desdemona… Cause, if I track her down, I track down Yukio."

D stood there, waiting for her to say something else, but she took her stuff.

"I was just about to leave also… so…" She raised up her hand, as if to shake his again. D didn't raise it.

"Okay, then." She let her hand fall and opened the door. "Till then, my friend."

She went out the door and D followed her out.

"Hey, I've been thinking…" She looked at D, who had mounted his horse, "Since we're going the same way, why don't I tag along?"

D looked at her, then moved on.

"Does that mean a yes or a no," she yelled after him.

He didn't reply, but his horse has slowed down a little.

"I'll take it as a yes, then." Voletta mounted her horse and ran to catch up with him.

**********

*sigh* Done with chapter 3. School's mean. Read and Review, no flamers, yadda, yadda, yadda. Bye, now.

Voletta: Just like that?

Manuel: Just like that.

D: You could've added more to the chapter.

Manuel: Well, I didn't, okay? (whining) I'm tired!

D: Lazy mortal…

Manuel: There _is_ a thing called homework. And my grades are plummeting!

D: Brainless mortal…

Manuel: O.O;


End file.
